donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Coral Capers
Coral Capers is the fourth stage found in Kongo Jungle and Donkey Kong Country. It comes after Reptile Rumble and before Barrel Cannon Canyon. Overview This stage is the first underwater stage. This stage also has Enguarde who helps out Donkey and Diddy throughout the stage. All of the aquatic enemies aside from Squidge are featured in this stage. Throughout the stage hidden areas are plenty, often housing a large amount of Bananas or Animal Tokens. These areas are found by swimming through a part of what appears to be the coral walls. There are twelve Bitesizes, four Croctopi, two Chomps, two Chomps Jr. and a lone Clambo, all of whom are introduced in this stage. Collectibles and secrets Animal Buddies *Enguarde the Swordfish: Enguarde actually has two different locations, oddly. *One is after the first Croctopus and is indicated by the strip of Bananas shaped like a downwards arrow. *The other is shortly after the Star Barrel, by going to the bottom right of the square-shaped area below it. Minor *Bananas: 100 *Animal Tokens: **Expresso: In a secret area to the right of the two Chomps. *K-O-N-G Letters: **K: North of the two Bitesizes in the beginning **O: Guarded by a Chomps Jr. above the star barrel. **N: Found by going north continuously after the two Chomps. **G: Close to the end it is guarded by a Croctopus swimming in a "figure-8" style. It is in the middle of the "8". *Extra Life Balloon: **Red: After getting Enguarde and going north to an square-shaped area, one must go right and get the balloon before it floats away and avoid the incoming Croctopus. Special Barrels *DK Barrel: **Found to the right of the starting screen. **Found to the left of the second Croctopus. **Found to the left of the third Croctopus. *Star Barrel: Found after the second Croctopus and past the two Bitesizes. A Chomps Jr. should be above. *Warp Barrel: There is a hidden area below the first Croctopus. The Warp Barrel is located to the right of the lower right corner. This warp is exclusive to the Game Boy Advance version. Photograph Near the end of the stage, Donkey and Diddy must swim directly under the letter G downwards into an area with a photograph. The photo being an image of Donkey and Diddy swimming underwater with a Croctopus and Chomps, much like the artwork. The photograph is exclusive to the Game Boy Advance version. Gallery Super Nintendo Entertainment System Screenshots File:CoralCapers.png|Donkey and Diddy swimming in Coral Capers. File:Coral Capers - Enguarde Crate.png|Donkey and Diddy swimming towards Engaurde's crate. File:CoralCapersEnguarde.png|Donkey and Diddy on Enguarde. File:Coral Capers - Chomps.png|Donkey, Diddy and Enguarde beneath a Chomps. File:Coral Capers - Clambo.png|Donkey, Diddy and Enguarde swimming towards the letter G. File:Coral Capers End.png|Donkey, Diddy and Enguarde at the end of Coral Capers. Artwork File:DKCWaterart.jpg|Donkey and Diddy swimming past a Croctopus and Chomps in the artwork. Game Boy Advance File:Coral Capers Advance - Overworld.png|Coral Capers in the overworld. File:CoralCapersAdvance.png|The start of the level. File:Coral Capers Advance - Letter G.png|Donkey and Diddy beneath the letter G. Trivia *This is the only level in Kongo Jungle where the enemies of this level can be found. External links *Walkthrough de:Korallen Karambolage Category:Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Donkey Kong Island Category:Water Stages Category:Swimming Stages Category:Kongo Jungle Stages Category:Enguarde Stages